<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr September by capsdaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694309">Mr September</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream'>capsdaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Fire, Accidental House Fire, F/M, Firefighter AU, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N tries to surprise her husband, Sam, with a nice home-cooked meal on their anniversary, only things don’t quite go to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firefighter!Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your plan was simple; get home from work, cook some dinner, slip into something sexy, and wait for your hero husband to return home from work for a lovely home-cooked meal and some (probably kinky) ‘happy anniversary sex. But, of course, things weren’t going to be that simple.</p>
<p>You had taken the cherry pie out of the oven and set it aside to chill. Throwing the oven mitt onto the counter, you adjusted the pot of steaming veggies on the stove, turning the heat down so that it didn’t burn while you were getting ready. Even though you weren’t going anywhere fancy for your anniversary, since Sam couldn’t get the time off, you were still going to make it as special as you could by making his favourite meal and wearing his favourite lingerie set.</p>
<p>Adjusting the red lace suspender belt resting beautifully on your waist, you snapped a few pictures to send to Sam as a little teaser of what he would be greeting him when he came home.</p>
<p>Happy Anniversary, I love you ❤️</p>
<p>Smiling to yourself as you pressed send, you were snapped out of your thoughts with the screeching of the fire alarm sounding from the kitchen. Fuck. You rushed through to the kitchen, a scream escaping your mouth as you saw the oven mitt you had so carelessly thrown down onto the counter had slipped onto the stove and caught fire. With the flames dangerously high, you tried to remember what Sam told you to do if you were ever in a situation like that. Having a firefighter boyfriend came in handy, from the life-saving tips on how to deal with fires to shirtless firemen calendars. Hello, Mr September, wink wink.</p>
<p>Cursing, you grabbed the dishtowel to bat at the flames, only for the end of the towel to catch fire too. “Shit!” You shouted, throwing the dishtowel into the fire before realising that you were now only adding to the problem.</p>
<p>You looked around, quickly scanning for something to fill with water to pour over the fire. The constant, deafening beeping from the fire alarm only served to fill you with panic. It wasn’t as if you didn’t know the stupid oven mitt was currently doused in flames in front of your eyes. “Why are there no buckets in this goddamn house,” you shrieked, surely there was something there you could fill with water to put out the flames.</p>
<p>If you were a cartoon, there would surely be a lightbulb about your head as you realised what you could do to put the flames out. With a grin on your face thinking you had beat the fire, you darted to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap in a rush, you dumped the contents of the bottle over the flames, your face falling when you realised it done nothing but sizzle.</p>
<p>And, as if things couldn’t get worse, there was a loud bang from the front of the house, the thunderous pounding of boots on the wooden flooring dragging your attention away from the flaming oven mitt. You let out a shrill scream as three large figures came bounding into the kitchen, voices booming, “Where’s the fire?”</p>
<p>You froze as you recognised your husband, Sam, and his two co-workers and friends, Bucky and Steve, crowded in the doorway of the kitchen. Steve’s face instantly flushed as he took in your appearance, Bucky slightly smirked and let out a ‘nice.’ and Sam looked at you with an open mouth before grabbing the apron that was hanging over the door, tossing it to you to cover you up before springing into action.</p>
<p>You watched as he turned the stove off, Bucky passing him a large mixing bowl full of water to pour over the flaming oven mitt and dishtowel combination. You realised, in your panic, you had forgotten to turn the stove off, the contents of a waterbottle nothing compared to the constant source of fire on a gas stove. Steve had sorted the smoke detector, the shrill beeping no longer assaulting your ears.</p>
<p>You left them to clean up the mess, retreating to your room to put on something a little less revealing. Trust it to be the night of your anniversary that you mess up cooking for Sam, the steaks were raw, you were waiting till sam got home to cook them, the veggies burnt and now fused to the bottom of the pot and you were down an oven mitt, a dish towel and a bottle of water. At least the pie was cooked to perfection.</p>
<p>When you rejoined Sam in the kitchen, there were no signs of the oven mitt or dishtowel ever having been on fire. Thank god for marble countertops, right? Steve and Bucky were gone, and Sam was leaning against the counter, arms crossed small smirk on his face as you smiled sheepishly at him.</p>
<p>“You know, when I got that text, I thought ‘damn, my wife is smoking hot’, and then I got the alert from the alarm company,” he trailed off, chuckling at your embarrassment. He explained that he, Steve and Bucky were just getting ready to leave when the night shift crew came in and he got the notification from the alarm company that the fire alarm had gone off. So, he dragged the two along, rushing to save you from the disastrous blaze that he had conjured in his mind. It wasn’t often you cooked dinner for you and Sam, and more often than not, it ended in some sort of disaster. This one was by far the worst.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” you blushed, “at least Mr September was there to save the day.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled once again, opening his arms and pulling you into his embrace, “maybe leave the cooking to me next time, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, Gordon Ramsay,” you leaned in, capturing his lips in a light kiss, “happy anniversary, baby.”  </p>
<p>“Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” he kissed you gently once more, smirking as he pulled back and met your loving gaze, “Who knew it was possible to look that sexy trying to put out a fire? You wear that for me?”</p>
<p>“No, I hoped Steve and Bucky would come home with you so they could see it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s how it is?”</p>
<p>“That’s how it is.”</p>
<p>Sweeping you off your feet and lifting you bridal style, he carried you out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, reminding you of how he carried you over the threshold this day two years ago after you officially tied the knot in a beautiful ceremony.</p>
<p>“What about dinner?” You asked.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry for something else right now,” he grinned, dropping you down on to the bed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>